Naruto Uzumaki: Chonicles Of The Kyūbi Jinchūriki
by X-Kitsune-Kid-X
Summary: It's tradition. Once a Bijūs number of tails corresponds with its Jinchūrikis age they must give them abilities to protect themselves and the Bijū in the process. However, it is only on the Jinchūrikis birthday of the correspondent number of tails they are allowed to be given abilities by their Bijū. Now, let's follow Naruto Uzumaki as he paves his road to changing the Ninja World.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Okay. This is a fanfiction story I came up with and decided to do a little while ago. It took me about three days to plan out the first chapter which is naturally my process for everything. And before we start I would like to point out; First, Updates will be Sunday evenings, Wednesday evenings and Friday afternoons. Second: Each chapter will be two thousand words long and A.N's will be posted every five chapters. Third: In this fic most people might think that Naruto will be over powered but I assure you he will not be OP. Fourth: Sometimes updates won't come on their specific dates because I may get writers block or just be busy with exams as I am in 12** **th** **grade. Fifth: That's it really, I just thought that it would be a little stupid without five notices. •**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own anything in the Naruverse except for OC's. Thank You. •**

•

A nine year old boy watched out into the wondrous village known as the Hidden Leaf Village. The lights of the streets and fireworks that was being sent up into the sky would be considered a beautiful thing by most but this boy was different. Today would be considered both good and bad by anybody but it was different for this boy. Today was a 'special' day for him.

Today was October 10th. His birthday. Normally one would play with friends and open presents on a birthday but…this boy wasn't very well liked in his village. He had been an orphan since birth, his parents dying when the great Kyūbi no Yōko attacked the village exactly nine years ago.

As the village celebrated the day the Kyūbi was defeated they also mourned for lost ones and the Yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze. The Fourth Hokage had sacrificed his own life to stop the Nine Tailed Fox by sealing it into a boy who lost his parents that night…Naruto Uzumaki.

However, Naruto didn't know that he held such a dangerous demon within his body. Now, there is a complete difference between Jinchūrikis and Bijūs. A Jinchūriki is a person who holds the Tailed Beast within them while a Bijū was the Tailed Beast itself.

But the people of the world only saw Jinchūrikis as tools for war or not even human. That was why Naruto has been beaten, berated and verbally abused simply because the idiots of the world didn't know the difference between Human and Demon.

The only people who really seemed to care about Naruto was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and a ramen restaurant owner and his daughter, Teuchi Ichiraku and Ayame Ichiraku. Said people had visited Naruto earlier and he had received free ramen from the Ichiraku family and the Sandaime gave him an envelope with some extra money.

Naruto's train of thought was derailed when his stomach grumbled and he sighed. He got up from his sitting position on the balcony and dusted off his clothes from the dirty ground. He walked to the door and opened it and soon entered his apartment with hunger written across his face.

He went to his cupboard and pulled out some cups of ramen, yes, some cups, not one, not two but about six. He put the water in the kettle and lighted his little stove. He waited the three minutes he hated and finally had his ramen. He ate quickly and decided to retire for the night. He changed into his nightwear and locked up his apartment and took off all of the nights and went into his bed. His head hit the soft material off the pillow and not too long after, sleep took him.

 _ **Location: Mind Scape {Naruto}**_ _ **Time: Present.**_

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a dark hallway. He could barely see his hands in front of his and began to slightly panic. He began to feel around only to feel absolutely and totally nothing. Suddenly, the walls lit up with lights and he could see at least seven feet in every direction except behind him.

He slowly began to walk down the hall, a little frightened I might ask and continued. He saw multiple doors on each side of the hallway but the most interesting thing was that at the end it had a humongous door with the image of a nine tailed fox. Naruto gulped but for some reason he simply couldn't stop from moving forward.

He soon opened the door which was surprising as he was so small and it was so big. As the doors closed behind him-and the lock went back into place with a loud and resounding 'clack'-two red eyes opened making him almost piss himself…almost.

The red eyes with black slits peered at him and then suddenly came into view. It was a giant fox with nine tails swishing behind him and Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what exactly that was. The Kyūbi No Yōko.

"You're the Kyūbi!" Naruto shouted in shock as he slowly walked back until his back came up against a wall. He looked around in fear as he saw he was trapped in a box formed by walls with only the Kyūbi in front of him. "Where am I?"

The Kyūbi let out a deep chuckle. **"You are in your mind, this is my domain to where the Yondaime Hokage sealed me and made you my third Jinchūriki,"** The Kyūbi said simply and Naruto face turned to one of confusion and Kyūbi knew right away what it was that confused him. **"A Jinchūriki, or Human Sacrifice is someone who has a Bijū or Tailed Beast sealed within them, there are eight others like me…and it interest me that all of your fear has dissipated."**

Naruto remained silent as the ankle length water he stood in moved slightly from the vibrations of the Kyūbi's deep voice and the swishing of its tails. Naruto slowly sat down in the water and surprisingly he didn't get wet and he placed his head between his legs and remained quiet.

"Why me?" He asked himself quietly and the Kyūbi rose one of his big eyebrows. "WHY DID HE USE ME?" Naruto yelled this time and it started to become clear to the Kyūbi who snickered as an idea came to him.

" **Yes, cry, let me out so we can use OUR power to level this village for all the wrong it has done you!"** Kyūbi yelled maniacally in an effort to be release. He smirked in satisfaction when Naruto slowly got up and walked to the gates that restrained him from moving about properly.

"No," Naruto said as he stopped and glared at the Kyūbi. "The Yondaime sealed you in me because he needed to save the village, I know that the villages hate me for holding the thing that destroyed their beloved village and killed love ones but that isn't a reason to let you run rampant." Naruto said and turned around. Without waiting for the Kyūbi's response he began walking towards the darkness to leave the domain despite not knowing where to go.

" **Wait!"**

Naruto stopped and looked back at the Kyūbi over his shoulder. The Kyūbi slowly laid down and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh and called Naruto closer. Naruto looked around unsurely but complied to the Kyūbi's command and walked closer.

"Yes?"

" **Since you aren't going to let me out let me give you somethings,"** Kyūbi said and Naruto's face went from impassive to confused really quick. **"Each Bijū has the ability to give their Jinchūriki or Host abilities, having nine tails and the day being your ninth birthday I can give you mine abilities."** Kyūbi explained and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"How can I know you're telling the truth and won't use this opportunity to get out of me and destroy Konoha?" Naruto asked and Kyūbi sighed and was about to speak but Naruto cut it off. "This village may treat me like dirt but that doesn't mean I want it reduced to dirt." He said and Kyūbi chuckled deeply.

" **The truth is that you can't really trust me and its up to you to do so but,"** Kyūbi then closed his eyes then dozens of kanji came up on the ground. Upon closer inspection Naruto saw that the kanjis that were there were as follows. 'Fire', 'Water', Earth', 'Lightning' and 'Wind'. Other than those there were lines drawn showing combinations of the five elements. **"This is a Nature Transformation Wheel, it shows the five elements and what their combinations will bring."**

Naruto nodded and looked at the wheel in awe. "So I can pick anything from here?" Kyūbi nodded and he looked more perplexed. "Okay, I sort of understand but what exactly do the elements do?" He asked and Kyūbi sweat dropped a little for Naruto's law knot attention laying in the class.

" **Katon or Fire allows you to mold Chakra into flames, the more Chakra and more control the hotter the fire and more concentrated it is, Suiton or Water allows you to release your Chakra around you and it reacts to the moisture in the airs to form water based attacks, Doton or Earth allows you to control earth in your surrounding area should it be on the floor or walls with the aid of Chakra, Raiton or Lightning allows you mold Chakra into Lightning and you can control thunder clouds to a certain extent and lastly, Fūton or Wind is the most complicated out of the five, it takes the air around you and fuels it with Chakra thus making it sharp and fluent this being the strongest of the five in certain terms."**

"What's Chakra?"

The sound of one of the Kyūbi's tails hitting him square on the face made a repayment 'smack' as he…face tailed, or something of the sort. He sigh and figured it would be long but before he went on he closed his eyes again and more changes were made. His form changed from one of a giant fox to one of a six foot one inch man with spike Crimson hair and dark eyes. He wore a black cloak with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on the button.

" **This is my human form, call me Kurama by the way, now to start over all the lessons you had in the academy but found things better to do that listen to your instructor."** Kyūbi said with slight menace and Naruto blushed in embarrassment. **"Chakra; Chakra is the power we use to do the multiple types of Jutsu, there is Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, etcetera, like I said before, Chakra can be split into the five main elements when being used for Ninjutsu, do you remember the five main elements?"**

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Katon or Fire, Suiton or Water, Doton or Earth, Raiton or Lightning and finally Fūton or Wind." He answered and Kurama nodded with a foxy grin and realized this would be a lot easier.

" **Good, now, each of these elements can combine with another to form a sub element that is also classified as a Elemental Kekkei Genkai."** Kyūbi explained and Naruto rose his hand. Kurama rose an eyebrow and told him to voice his concern.

"What's a Kekkei Genkai?"

" **A Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline Limit is a special ability that is usually passed down in clans, every clan has something that classifies them as a clan but some, the more elite, have Kekkei Genkai, and Kekkei Genkai can come in the form of elements, unnatural shifts in nature and/or the human body and finally in the form of a Dōjutsu."**

Naruto nodded as he understood most of it. "So, what's a Dōjutsu?"

Kurama rubbed his temples and sighed. **"A Dōjutsu or Eye Techniques are techniques that one needs special sight to do, take the Uchiha clans legendary Sharingan for example or the Hyūga clans Byakugan."**

"So you're telling me that the people with the funny red eyes and pupil less eyes actually are Hyūgas and Uchihas who have the Byakugan and Sharingan?" He asked with a hand on chin and Kurama nodded his head. "Alright, I understand." Naruto said and then yawned.

" **It seemed you are tired,"** Kurama observed. **"Take a rest and I will begin giving you the nine abilities, you can't know what they are of I am giving you them by surprise, and I only have a limited amount of time before the end of your birthday so, I will call you in your mind scale tomorrow, understood?"**

Naruto gave a swift nod and soon faded away leaving the Kyūbi to go over his previous actions. He would normally try to kill his Jinchūriki at first sight but Naruto was different. He wasn't like the two red heads before him. He was, kinder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own anything in the Naruverse except for OC's. Thank You. •**

•

The bright light of the sun shined through Naruto's window and hit his face. He groaned from the sudden light and slowly opened his eyes. They were squints before the opened and he sat up in his bed. He slowly flipped off his bed and walked into the bathroom but not before bouncing his feet on the nightstand.

He cursed under his breath and used the water from the tap to wash his face and rubbed the crust out of his eyes and watched in the mirror. His jaw dropped as he saw himself in the mirror.

His hair was a little longer and it wasn't blonde but red, his eyes weren't their normal sky blue but steel silver. His whisker marks were no longer there and his face ha float most of its baby fat making it more squarer and defined. He was about to yell when he heard an all too familiar voice.

" _ **Don't get on like an ass you fool,**_ **"** Kyūbi said and Naruto immediately was pulled into his mind. He stood in the same sewer like place with Kurama in his giant fox form. **"** _ **I made those changes to you along with other things, the red hair and silver eyes because that is how an Uzumaki really looks.**_ **"** Kurama explained and Naruto nodded as he understood.

"What else did you do?" Naruto asked and his face turned to one of an excitement. "Did you give me a Kekkei Genkai? Anything cool? Did I get cool Jutsu than can let me hand Sasuke-teme's ass to him?" All of his worries about his hair and eyes gone.

Kurama chuckled at his enthusiasm and changed to his human form. He walked out of the cage and stood in front of Naruto who still looked excited. He smiled down at the nine year old and sat down in the water and gestured for Naruto to do the same. Once he was seated he sighed.

" **Changing your hair to red and eyes to silver along with removing your whiskers and some baby fat took up one slot, so for the other eight I gave you all five of the Nature Elements which took up five remaining with two, for the last two I have you a Kekkei Genkai which you have to learn to use on your own and I made your body a little more flexible."** Kyūbi explained and Natuto got a shit eating grin on his face. He chuckled and stood up.

He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and closed his eyes and like Naruto the previous night they faded from the mind space and went into the real world in order to begin Naruto's training.

Once outside of the seal Kurama sighed and flexed his muscles and Naruto leaders pledged at him strangely. He was perplexed as to why Naruto watched him like that but then it hit him.

"If your wondering how I'm out of the seal I'll explain everything once we've eaten," Kurama said and walked out of Naruto's bathroom and into the kitchen leaving Naruto to catch up to him. In the kitchen Kurama made ramen and they ate quickly. Watching the time he realized that Naruto had to leave for the academy soon so he knew this would have to be quick. "Ready?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

"Fine, to get of of the seal I realized that I would steel need to have the seal on me to which it still is," He pointed to the button with seal on it and continued. "So here I am I the eh real world, we have to be in a ten mile radius for me to be out here as I'm slowly feeding off your Chakra, that's about it, now get ready to head to the academy, when you get back we'll immediately leave for training and I am getting you out of that orange shit you call clothes." He said and Naruto pouted.

"What's wrong with orange?"

"Everything, now go." Kyūbi said. Naruto pouted and went into his room. He came back out five minutes later with his orange jumpsuit on and he dashed to the door. He called out to Kurama saying he was leaving. Kurama chuckled and went into his room taking up Naruto's money ale crossed his finger and a cloud of smoke formed leaving a Shadow Clone. He told the clone to clean up and throw away all the ramen Naruto had and it nodded and set to work.

Kurama closed his eyes and used his abilities or whatever they were to change his clothes into black ANBU pants and a grey jacket with the kanji for seal on the back of the jacket. He smirked and left via a window as to not draw suspicion.

 _ **Location: Konoha Ninja Academy, Time: Ten Minutes Later.**_

Naruto entered his classroom and all eyes turned to him. He realized he was the last one to arrive but everyone was watching him as if they didn't know him. They recognized the orange jumpsuit and their minds immediately went to…

"Naruto?" Iruka asked and Naruto nodded. "What's wrong with your eyes and hair…and where did your whisker marks go?" He asked and Naruto sighed. He did t know how to explain this but something came to mind.

"This is how I really look, I can't explain it but that's that." He said simply and walked to his seat next to Sasuke Uchiha just as his other sensei, Mizuki, walked in and sent a small glare towards him to which he missed. Iruka then quickly took the roll without anyone asking questions about Naruto and after that Mizuki stepped forward.

"Alright," Mizuki began and sent another tiny glare to Naruto who missed it again. "For the first six months you have been here we have worked on the history of Konoha also my with some maths and physics, we have also worked on Taijutsu so today we shall rest you not the previous and of anyone of you gets a perfect score you will be on your way to becoming a Genin, understood?" Everyone except the Uchiha nodded and Naruto had a little fearful look on his face.

"Very well, the exams will be handed out now." Iruka said as Mizuki nodded and picked up a stack of paper that were on the desk and began handing them out. ' _Good luck Naruto._ ' Iruka thought to himself before sitting down in his seat and signing.

Naruto got his exam paper and began to sweat a little. He heard Mizuki say 'begin' and everyone else start to live their pencils. Naruto sighed quietly and thought giving up would be best but was stopped by.

" _ **If you even think about giving into that damned Uchiha I will take away you abilities and kill you,**_ **"** He heard Kyūbi threatened and he paled visibly. **"** _ **Just right down what I say and you'll be fine, and if you're wondering, I can see everything you see, even if I'm here in a ninja store in central Konoha.**_ **"** Kyūbi explained and Naruto was impressed. He then began writing down what Kyūbi said.

Forty five minutes later Mizuki and Iruka had graded all the paper and both had shocked faces on their, well face. Both couldn't believe what was on the papers they graded. Getting over some of his shock Iruka cleared his throat.

"For the academic part of the assessment we have Sasuke Uchiha coming in third place," He said and said Uchiha dropped his jaw. He was an Uchiha, the second Uchiha genius, he should be first. "Second place takes the spot of Sakira Haruno," He said and Sakura began to berate herself quietly for getting a higher score than her precious 'Sasuke-kun'. "And in first place, we have Naruto Uzumaki." He said finally and everyone literally dropped their jaws, except for Naruto and the senseis.

"I got first?" He asked and Iruka nodded. Naruto grinned cheekily and blushed slightly from all the attention he was getting. "I guess all of that studying yesterday paid off." He said and Iruka chuckled.

"You studied on your birthday?" He asked and Naruto nodded. "Well, that's how you have it, with this mark you just jumped from dead last to twenty first, you're not at the top yet but it could happen." Iruka said and Naruto grinned a foxy grin. "Alright, now follow us to the dojo for the Taijutsu portion." Iruka said walking off.

Naruto stood up and was about to walk off when he was surrounded by Shikamaru, Chōji, Shino and Hinata. He rose his eyes rows as each congratulated him in their own special way. Shikamaru complained it was a troublesome test and hoped Naruto continues his good performance, Chōji offered his some chips to which he politely declines, Shino went into depth of why he was congratulating Naruto and Hinata stuttered out a 'good job' which made Naruto sweat drop.

"Thanks guys," Naruto said as he walked to the door and looked at Shikamaru. He pulled said Nara aside and spoke to him quietly. "Shikamaru, being part of the Nara clan means you are a genius and a word for the wise, being a Shinobi may be troublesome but is pays in the end." He quoted what Kurama was telling him mentally and walked off with hands in pockets.

" _Hey Kurama, where are you exactly?_ " Naruto asked and Kurama responded that he was on his way to talk to the Hokage. " _Can you help me with the Taijutsu portion of this assessment? Mizuki-sensei always fights me different from the others and he thought me a different fighting style than what he teaches the others."_

" _ **Somethings off with that teacher Naruto, while your fighting I will command you what to do in order to win…and your have to do exactly as I say.**_ **"** He told Naruto who mental nodded as he entered the dojo to see everyone else ready. Mizuki was in the ring waiting and Iruka stood to the side with the students.

"Since Naruto got the highest score he will go first." Iruka said and Naruto nodded and Sasuke and his fangirls all glared at him. He shrugged it off and went into the ring and awaited his instructions from Kurama.

" _ **Stand with knees bent at a small angle and keep your legs parted slightly, fist your hand and put on behind ypur back and the other in the air slightly,**_ **"** Kyūbi ordered and Naruto did so making everyone raise their eyebrows. **"** _ **The Gōken.**_ **"**

"Hajime!"

Mizuki ran at Naruto who looked a little scared. Orders then began to come from Kurama. Naruto ducked under a punch from Mizuki and waited the next order which was to send a leg sweep and he did so. Mizuki jumped over his foot and back flipped away.

Over to the side Iruka was jotting down notes and nodded his head approvingly at Naruto's fighting despite not knowing Naruto could do a Taijutsu style reserved for Jōnin but didn't think too much on it.

The fight with Mizuki continued on with some more punches and kicks with Naruto being instructed by Kurama and after ten minutes Naruto's back hit the ground and he groaned and Mizuki was panting slightly.

"Good job Naruto, you lasted ten minutes and forth eight seconds, you come second to Sasuke who has eleven minutes and thirty seconds on the clock by he can change that today." Iruka said and Naruto nodded and rolled out of the ring and sat up. His keen senses suddenly picked up the sound of something flying towards him so turning around he saw a bottle of water flying at him from Kiba's direction. He caught it and muttered 'thanks'. Kiba nodded at him and turned to the current fight between Mizuki and Sakura.

Naruto sighed and and relaxed against the wall and in his mind he could feel Kurama smile.

" _ **Good job kit.**_ **"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own anything in the Naruverse except for OC's. Thank You. •**

•

As lunch time rolled around Naruto sat on top to the academy's roof over looking what he could see of Konoha. Normally he would be playing in the yard but Kurama had advised him that a calm and serious Shinobi is an alive and good one, so he paid attention and was resting, eyes closed and taking in small breaths.

He had watched most of the fights after his own and thought Sasuke's was the best as Sasuke had lasted thirty seconds longer than he had and practically rubbed it in his face but Naruto didn't get sad that he didn't come first, Kurama had explained to him that Sasuke had more experience with his fighting style.

As he looked out he saw a shadow come behind him and from the shape he immediately knew who it was and he was sure of what the person wanted so without waiting for the person to ask he sighed.

"What do you want Teme?" Naruto asked and he received no reply. "If you aren't going to answer me then it's best you leave and let me return to relaxing." He said turning to face the Uchiha.

"What was that Taijutsu style you used?" He asked and Naruto didn't reply. Kurama had told him countless times for the day that he doesn't have to answer to the Uchiha who had a lead pipe stuck too far up his ass to retrieve it.

"I don't have to answer to you." Naruto said and turned back around to relax. His view was blocked again when Sasuke walked in front of him and smirked with a sigh as he took out a kunai and twirled it on his index finger.

"Alright then, maybe striking some fear into you will work." Sasuke said as he placed the kunai against a wide eyed Naruto's neck. He applied some pressure to it and a small trickle of blood came out.

"Really want to know?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded and with his ever present smirk. Naruto took his hand and moved the kunai away from his neck. He was about to answer when the bell rung. "Hard lucks Teme." Naruto as he got up and walked down the step getting ready to head back to class.

Sasuke sucked his teeth then grounded them. He would find out.

 _ **Location: Hokage Tower, Time: Meanwhile.**_

Kurama sat in the Hokage Towers waiting room. He had been here for the past half an hour and couldn't see the Hokage because he was in a council meeting. Kurama sighed as he leaned back in the seat and just as he did so a woman walked into the room with a clipboard and a pen in her ears.

"Kurama-san?" She asked and Kurama looked at her and nodded. "Hokage-sama will see you now, he apologizes for making you wait as the meeting took longer than he expected." The woman said and Kurama thanked her and walked off towards the office of Konoha's strongest Shinobi at the present time frame.

He knocked on the office door and was given permission to enter. He smiled as it was going to be fun making the Hokage guess who he was. He smirked triumphantly and walked into the room to see the old Kage looking out his office window. He turned around and smiled at him.

"Welcome Kurama-san, Hasāna told me you have something very important to discuss with me, is that right?" He asked and Kurama nodded and pointed to a chair asking if he could sit and Hiruzen told him of course. "Please tell me what your problem is." He said and Kurama chuckled making Hiruzen raise an eyebrow.

"Well, there are multiple things we have to discuss and it all begins and end with one person," Kurama said and Hiruzen asked who. "A young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki." Kurama said and Hiruzen's face immediately went from serious to very serious in a matter of seconds.

He dismissed his ANBU and activated a privacy seal. "What exactly does your problem have to do with Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked and Kurama sighed. He got up and walked to a window and looked out.

"Before I say anything you have to promise to not over react," Kurama said and Hiruzen swore he would over react. "I am the Kyūbi," Hiruzen's eyes widened and his jaw crashed into the door but as promised he didn't over react and used his crystal ball to search for Naruto and was shocked by his appearance. "Before you say anything just listen, I was able to come out into the human world in this form, don't think I will destroy the village because Naruto could stop me in an instant simply by thought but I aim for something higher." Kurama explained and he seemed to have struck Hiruzen's curiousity.

"Go on."

"To start from the beginning, Naruto met me last night and he wouldn't let me out no matter how much I pestered him so in the end, in an effort to protect both of us in life and death situations, but, something went wrong, I was able to give him niem abilities and one of those was for him to be able to switch his appearance should need be along with giving him all five nature transformation which in turn took up six spaces for abilities but, do to certain complications I had to lie to him." Kurama explained and Hiruzen sat forward in his chair.

"I'm listening."

"After telling him that I gave him a change in hair and eye color along with the five nature transformations I had to lie to him and he fell for it because he was too excited," He explained and Hiruzen rose an eyebrow. "I was originally planning on giving him the five elements, more flexibility and the change in appearance along with two elemental Kekkei Genkai but…he ended up getting everything but instead of two elemental Kekkei Genkai he got one Elemental KG and a Dōjutsu." Hiruzen jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" He about and Kurama thanked Kami for the privacy seal. "What does it do? What's it name? Will he get hurt by using it? And how the hell did it come if you wasn't planning to do it?" We're Hiruzen's questions and Kurama chuckled.

"I don't know anything about it or its name but I do know that it may share some similarities to the Rinnegan," Kurama said and Hiruzen now stood and was glaring daggers at the fox in human form. "I know what you're thinking, I was planning on helping Naruto within the seal but now I know I am going to need to do it from out in the open and I would like to become Naruto's legal guardian." Kurama said and Hiruzen glare softened then he went back to his seat and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"The council's going to have a cow," Hiruzen said and Kurama chuckled at the old man. "What's so funny?" He asked and Kurama went back to his seat and sighed. He propped his head on his elbows.

"I may be a giant mass of Chakra in human form but last time I checked the Kage of a village holds the most power, you were given that title for reasons, first being you were and maybe still is the strongest person in Konoha and second being you were taught by the first and second Kages of the village so the council can have as many cows as they want." Kurama said and Hiruzen sighed as he was right.

Hiruzen then took out some files out of his draw and quickly wrote on it. He handed the paper to Kurama who signed it with a foxy grin, Hiruzen then signed it and put it in his draw and quickly wrote a note to the academy. He sent it with one of his ANBU who he called back in and then turned back to the Nine Tailed Fox's human form.

"Alright, you said that it may have some similarities to the Rinnegan, explain." Hiruzen said and Kurama nodded. Kurama took a piece of paper and a pencil and drew he Rinnegan, the purple eyes with a black pupil and four rings around it forming a ripple pattern.

"Possessing the Rinnegan grants the user a family of abilities collectively known as the Six Paths Techniques: the gravitational powers of the Deva Path; the ability to mechanize one's body with the Asura Path; control over others' souls with the Human Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; the limitless absorptive potential of the Preta Path; and access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. A seventh ability, the Outer Path, allows the user to preside over life and death, granting the ability to revive the dead, as well as summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, and manifest chakra chains to bind others. The Dōjutsu also grants the user a shared field of vision with the King of Hell, and the Animal Path's summons, all of which possess copies of the Rinnegan."

Hiruzen took it all in and was amazed. It was said that the Bijū were created directly from the Rikudō Sennin so he didn't question it and then wondered how Naruto's new Dōjutsu compared to the strongest to the Three Great Eyes.

"And Naruto's Dōjutsu?"

"It is similar in only a certain aspects," Kurama began. "The design is slightly complicated, like the Rinnegan his whole eyes turns a gold-ish, yellow-ish color and it will have two rings around a green pupil and on the rings there are three Kanji per ring, there is the kanji for Nin, Gen, Tai, Kin, Ken and Fuin." He said and Hiruzen nodded and realized something.

"This is rather interesting…and what's his Elemental KG?"

"Bakuton."

"Explosion release? Interesting," Hiruzen mused then leaned back in his chair. "There is still so much we don't know but I have an assumption what his Dōjutsu does." Hiruzen explained and Kurama nodded knowing they probably thought the same thing.

"We just have to wait for Naruto to come but I'm sure he'll realize it before he comes," Kurama said and Hiruzen chuckled. "By the way, I am going to need permission to teach him some things." Kurama pointed out and Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"Being?"

"The Kage Bunshin, the Gōken, and some Uchiha clan techniques." He replied and Hiruzen rose an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, the Uchiha clan is no more anyway, just a month ago the entire clan was massacred by Itachi Uchiha," He said and Kurama rose an eyebrow knowing something was up. "It's a shame that everyone blames Naruto because it was so close to his birthday." He finished and Kurama sighed sadly as he realized he was the cause of Naruto's sadness.

They remained in a comfortable silence until the knock of the door came. Kurama and Hiruzen sighed and Hiruen gave permission for the person to come in and in came of favorite blonde Jinchūriki. (No offense Yugito).

"Hey Jiji, Kurama," Naruto said as he skipped towards them and Naruto turned to Kurama and glared at the man. "You lied to me this morning, one plus five and then one again is seven by your old me it was eight, AND I ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT, care to explain?" He said tapping his foot.

Kurama took ten minutes to explain everything to Naruto who was now on the ground in shock. Kurama then sighed and turned to Hiruzen then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The plan was so ingenious that it had to work.

"That's it!" He exclaimed and both Naruto and Hiruzen turned to him as if he was insane.

"What's it?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto nodded wanting to know what 'it' was exactly.

"We lie to the council about my real relation to Naruto!" He exclaimed and Hiruzen and Naruto both rose eyebrows.

"And tell them what exactly?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto sighed feeling a little left out in the conversation.

"That he's my son."


End file.
